


Shadows Over Hyrule

by ImpureElegance (Nerdy_Girl)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession, Rating May Change, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/ImpureElegance
Summary: After going back in time and growing up, Link goes to the Water Temple to make peace with Dark Link, unknowingly getting himself into trouble. Will he be able to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand, or will the situation take control of him? No Pairings. Will add tags as they appear.





	1. Chapter 1

In all of his years of living, Link was sure this was the _dumbest_ move he was about to make.

After Zelda sent him back in time, as the years passed he’d felt this growing guilt in the back of his mind, gnawing at him until he couldn’t take it anymore. So, he set off to the Water Temple to make amends with his dark self.

Yes, Link was sure this was a bad move, but he did it anyway. What’s the worst that could happen other than one of the hardest sparring matches in his life?

Link found himself in the room where Dark Link dwelled in. The temple as a whole seemed less sinister and more empty, but this room had the evilest feel in all the temple. The air was foggy and cold, colder than he remembered. He shivered despite himself.

“Dark, I know you’re here. Come out, now.”

The green clad hero walked deeper in the room, all the way up to the dead, blackened tree. He looked around in all directions, but still no signs of Dark Link. He gazed up at the tree, his mind taking him back to when he first step foot in this room. Link had always found the moment he stepped in here to the moment their fight was over one of the most symbolic moments of his life.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed his dark self standing behind him, watching his every move, noting every shiver and twitch of the hand he made. It wasn’t until Dark Link unsheathed his sword did Link realize that he was there.

“What business do you have with me today, _Link_?”

Link jumped a little and gasped, turning around to his counterpart. “Ah, Dark! I hadn’t noticed you there… So,” he said, clearing his throat, “how are you? The water is very, er, _murky_ today, isn’t it? And I noticed you changed your hair!”

Dark Link’s eye twitched in annoyance, but he let his light self continue to babble.

“…Right. Of course you did. I did too. Except mine is in a ponytail. Which you can’t really see because I keep it tucked inside my hat-“

“My patience is waning, boy. Now, tell me why the hell you are here in my space.”

Link rubbed the back of his neck. Why was this so difficult for him? “So, uh, I just came here to… apologize. Apologize for…” He trailed off.

Without missing a beat, Dark Link took his sword and pressed its tip against Link’s throat. “You have three seconds to explain to me why I should not pierce you with this sword right now.”

The latter stumbled over his words. “Uh, I just came here to apologize for killing your pet, Morpha!” He spoke hurriedly, flashing Dark an uneasy smile.

Dark responded by pressing the sword harder into his neck.

“And I wanted to see if we could be friends!”

He stopped, lowering his sword slightly. “Friends?”

Link gave a quick nod.

Dark was silent for a few beats, then he laughed. “Friends! You want me to befriend you after what you did to me all those years ago? Ha!”

Link shifted uncomfortably. He figured this would happen.

“You know, dear _friend,_ our fight was not fair. Not at all was it equal. Why, with you using the Biggoron sword on me and all. And, must I remind you of the spell you used? Surely, you know which one I am referring to. The burning one, with the fire.”

Dark Link paced in front of his counterpart as he continued. “You win against me, a match that was supposed to be you fighting against your own strength, by cheating. You knew I did not have the same resources as you, and you used it to your advantage.”

Link averted his gaze. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the latter.

“You do that, then kill my pet, a nuisance I somehow grew to love to the best of my ability. And here you are today. You have the gall to try and befriend me? And you can’t even look me in the eye!”

“I did what I had to do!” Link snapped back. “Your creator was trying to overtake my home. He killed my father figure, nearly killed my friends, tried to feed my sworn brothers to a revived dragon… And you talk about what nerve I have! You’re justifying the atrocities he committed that I had to right, and because what? I used magic in a sword fight? How hypocritical.”

Dark Link stood in front of the latter, both of them glaring at each other. Dark noticed a change in Link. He was more cynical than he was when they last saw each other. His entire being was tainted… And it was obvious. He wasn’t looking at the same fresh faced kid he’d seen so many years ago.

He was looking at someone who’d lived a hard life. Someone who had demons. The stress and grievances of growing up had gotten to him, and morphed him to something he was not expecting to see face to face.

Dark Link smirked, the opportunist in him conjuring up the most evil plan he could come up with. He extended his hand to the other. “You know, you are right. I accept your apologies, Link.”

The former hero looked at his hand as though it were foreign. What was with the sudden change of heart?

Reluctantly he took it in his. “Glad we could smooth things over.”

Dark nodded. “You have given me insight I never knew I needed. Thank you,” He said, combing his fingers through white hair, smirk never leaving his face. “Well, I’m sure you have to get going. Feel free to visit anytime.”

Nodding, Link turned around and pulled out his ocarina. That took an… unexpected turn. He played the Prelude of Light and warped to the Temple of Time to go home. He planned on going to Lon Lon Ranch to help out in a couple hours and needed to rest after the trip he’d taken.

Meanwhile, Dark Link sat under the dead tree, the biggest grin on his face. “So, the impure hero wants to befriend his negativity… surely, this will not end well for him,” He spoke aloud, cackling. “What an unfortunate mistake.”


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud grunt, Link stacked a large crate on top of another. “That should be the last of them.”

Malon turned around and smiled. “Thank you Fairy Boy! Usually I can lift them on my own, but the import our jar supplier sent us this time was abnormally heavy.”

“It’s fine! I’m happy to help you anytime you need me.”

“Well, your work here is done. You can go sit in my kitchen and I’ll be right there to serve you milk fresh from the cow,” the farm girl said before she turned around and attempted to clean a shelf out of her reach. “Danggit! Just a little more…”

“Hey, if you want me to I’ll dust the shelf while you go and milk the cow. Looks like you’re having a tough time anyway,” he teased, taking the rag from Malon’s hand.

She playfully rolled her eyes and huffed. “Well, if you insist…”

She stepped down from the stool and moved so Link could get on it. “Thanks again, Fairy Boy.”

“No problem,” he said as he reached and wiped the shelf.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Link was putting his scheme into motion. Utilizing his light shadowmancy skills, he conjured a spider, which was a part of his soul. “Find the one whose fate is bound with mine, penetrate his skin so that we may combine, and make two separate minds align,” he whispered to it, before sending it off.

Dark leaned back, satisfied with his work. “Soon I will manifest inside his mind, and before he suspects anything I will be a part of his psyche.”

* * *

 The spider went from shadow to shadow at rapid speed in search of its target. It jumped all the way to Lon Lon Ranch, where an unsuspecting Link was cleaning the dusty shelf. He didn’t notice it until it emerged from the shadow his hand cast and crawled on his palm.

Not making much of it, he flung it over his shoulder and continued to clean, unaware of the fact that the spider landed on his shoulder and was making its way to the nearest area of exposed skin.

Once it found what it was looking for, it bit down as hard as it could, releasing the little bit of Dark’s soul it had in its body into Link’s.

The blonde screamed in excruciating pain. Both hands clenched tight as he squeezed his eyes shut. Gathering the strength, he slapped the side of his neck, killing the spider.

Malon came running back into the stable. “Link, are you alright?! What happened?”

He was doubled over, grasping his neck. “Yeah… I was bit by a spider.”

Malon walked up to him and gently removed his hand. She hissed. “Ooh, that looks a bit bad,” she said, examining the swelling bite. “What kind of spider was it? It might’ve been poisonous.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Did it have any markings?”

“No, it was just black.”

The rancher hummed. “Hmmm, you’ll probably be okay. I think a little red potion will heal it. I have some in the kitchen.”

As they walked out of the stables and into her house, Link mentally prepared himself to taste the bitterness that was the red potion.

* * *

 

By the time Link left Lon Lon Ranch, it was nearing nighttime. He urged Epona towards the bridge leading to Castle Town, not wanting to be on the wrong side when drawbridge was closed. As he neared the bridge he witnessed it slowly closing.

“Damn it,” the blonde said aloud, making Epona come to a halt. “Looks like I’ll be sleeping in the forest tonight…”

Turning around, he made off to his former home. Once arriving there, he unmounted her and walked through the entrances.

By this time of the night most of the Kokiri children had gone inside, save for the few night owls of the bunch. He quietly strolled to his house and climbed the ladder. Once inside he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day’s labor, and fell off to a deep sleep.

He dreamed that he was playing in the fields of Hyrule. The sky possessed not a cloud in it and the sun shone brightly. Link was happy and smiling as he laughed at nothing in particular. While he was doing flips all around, the bright sky quickly turned gray, then black as rain clouds rolled in and swelled up until they burst and unleashed cold, heavy rain drops.

To escape the rain, he ran in a random direction, unknowingly into one of the many grottos around Hyrule. The drop down was a long one until…

BAM!

His back collided with solid ground. He felt no pain, but a fuzzy numbness in all his limbs. Queasily he got up, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the grotto. When he turned around, the Goddess Hylia stood before him, encased in blinding, golden light. He couldn’t make out any of her features.

Master Sword in hand, Hylia aimed it right at his heart and thrust it his way. Seeing her plans, Link turned around and ran before the sword could touch him, every step he took in slow motion.

After a few steps the 7 sages appeared, smirks on all their faces. They slowly raised their left hand in his direction, paralyzing him. He looked at them in horror as the Goddess walked up behind him and pierced his chest with the Master Sword. He looked down at the sword sticking out his chest, then at Hylia, who was no longer there. In her place was Dark Link, grinning from ear to ear. He looked back at the sages, who were also Dark Links.

Link fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as the pain started to fill his senses and his blood oozed from the wound. Before he could totally black out, all of the Dark Links merged into one, and that one possessed his body. He pulled the Master Sword from his chest and laughed triumphantly. He got up and ran towards a faint light.

In that light was Zelda and Ganondorf’s corpses, stab wounds all over their body and their Triforce pieces floating above them. Once Link reached their destination, the Triforce of Courage combined with the Triforces of Power and Wisdom. Link took the Triforce in his hands and laughed, the longer he laughed the more distorted it got. Other laughs filled his head, then screams from every direction. High pitched ones, low pitched ones, they all sounded like an insane symphony of pain.

He awoke to himself screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
